Absurd
by IgnieL
Summary: Ori YURI fict. Dua orang gadis bernama Abby Gale dan Keira Way menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan normal sampai kemudian dihadapkan pada satu hal mereka anggap Absurd. Bersama dengan makhluk unik yang disebut ras Sathoclea dari dunia Nymph bernama Nite.
1. Abigail

**Fanfiction : Himemiya Rain**  
Very big inspired by _The Chronicles of Narnia_ by C.

Genre : ga jelas, fantasy dan hal2 absurd lain na maybe?  
Latar (?) : Bumi

_Warning! Yuri content!  
Errr..nggak separah itu deng, hanya shoujo-ai ringan :3  
tapi di chapter ini belum dimunculkan ~(-_-~)_

**Day 01 : Abigail**_  
_

Sudah berapa kali dia memejamkan mata dan mencoba tidur? Entahlah, rasanya sudah beribu kali mencoba walau tentu saja itu sulit. Maksudku, siapa yang bisa tidur jika perutmu sedang melilit? Seolah obat mag yang diberikan petugas kesehatan 15 menit yang lalu tidak mempan saja. Meski bukan ingin tidur, tetap saja dia masih belum diijinkan untuk kembali ke kelas. Jadi mungkin tidur bisa membunuh sedikit waktu, pikirnya.

"Abby!" terdengan sebuah teriakan dari pintu ruang kesehatan dan itu memaksa Abby untuk mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menengok ke sumber suara. Tapi setelah tahu siapa yang datang, dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya kembali, dengan malas.  
"Lagi-lagi petugas kesehatan salah mencatat namamu. Abigail. Lain kali isi absen ini sendiri, jangan hanya mengucapkannya pada petugas kesehatan. Kurasa mereka punya masalah pendengaran, atau tidak lulus pelajaran mengeja".

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanpa mempedulikan ucapannya yang tadi Abby langsung bertanya.

"Sopan sedikit!" Dia mengacungkan telunjuk.  
"Aku kesini untuk menjengukmu, tentu saja. Kau tidak apa-apa?" perempuan berperawakan jangkung itu tidak berbicara dengan nada cemas, khawatir, atau sedih. Dia mengatakannya begitu saja.

"Ayolah, ini sudah _biasa_ bukan?" Abby mendengus.

"Jangan jadikan ini kebiasaan!" kali ini perempuan itu bercacak pinggang.  
"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu kau masuk ke ruangan ini!" dia melanjutkan.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu! Tidak bisakah kau bangun lebih awal dari biasanya? Aku yakin itu akan membuatmu punya cukup waktu untuk sarapan pagi dan mencegahmu meringis kesakitan dalam kelas."

"Memangnya kau siapa berani menceramahiku?" kali ini nada suara Abby sedikit tinggi.

"Aku ini ketua OSIS kau ingat? KETUA OSIS! Jadi aku berhak memberikan teguran pada siswa yang _selalu_ punya alasan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran." perempuan ini melotot.

"Baiklah, kau memang ketua OSIS, Keira Way!" sombong, pikirnya.  
"Memangnya aku sakit karena aku mau?" Abby tidak kalah ketus menjawab.

"Kalau begitu sarapan pagi agar kau tidak kelaparan dan berakhir menyedihkan di ruang kesehatan begini!" dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Abby, sambil -tentu saja- masih melotot dan bercacak pinggang. Dan kalimat ini membuat Abby tercekat, sadar apa yang Keira katakan benar. Ingin dia membalas, tapi saat itu tidak ada satupun kalimat yang terpikirkan, karena otaknya kembali disibukkan oleh rasa sakit yang kembali datang.

"Ught", Abby memegangi perutnya, meringis.

"Lihat Gale? Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan dan cobalah mendengarkan nasehat orang lain."

Abby tahu jika Keira sudah memanggil nama belakangnya, itu berarti teman sekelasnya itu sudah sangat kesal, jengkel, -atau perasaan tidak menyenangkan apapun- padanya. Daripada membuang tenaga berteriak dan mengumpat -jika ia bisa- lebih baik dia berbuat sesuatu pada perutnya yang sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Cepat panggilkan petugas kesehatan, Kei bodoh!" Abby mengatakan itu ditengah rintihannya.

"Baiklah..baiklah. Tapi kau jangan pingsan dulu sebelum petugasnya datang", Keira membalikan badan dan melambai pada Abby, seolah tidak peduli.

Lima menit yang sangat menyiksa bagi Abby, dan hebatnya petugas kesehatan masih belum datang. Segunung sumpah serapah sudah dia siapkan untuk Keira jika saja 10, tidak, 5 detik lagi tidak ada yang datang menolongnya yang sudah hampir mati -setidaknya begitu pikirnya-. Untunglah disaat dia sudah sekarat dan akan mati (dia benar-benar berpikir dirinya _akan_ mati) beberapa petugas kesehatan ditambah seorang guru datang dan memberikan pertolongan. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, aku juga tidak mengerti karena aku bukan dokter, yang jelas beberapa saat kemudian Abby sudah bisa tenang dan kali ini bisa tertidur. Tidak seperti orang yang jatuh tertidur pada umumnya, wajah Abby masih tegang, menggambarkan _penderitaan_ yang baru saja dilaluinya mungkin memang cukup mengerikan, jika aku bisa merasakannya sendiri.

"Bangun kerbau!" sebuah suara mengagetkan Abby.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol tidurmu ya? Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore dan kau tidur dari jam 10 pagi. Ditambah, sekarang kau di ruang kesehatan, bukan di kamar. Setidanya punyalah malu sedikit!" Keira datang dengan sewot tanpa bisa dicegah Abby yang masih mengantuk.

"Aku sudah bangun, bodoh!" Abby menjawabnya sambil menguap lebar.

"Cepat bersiap pulang. Gerbang sekolah sudah akan ditutup", Keira menarik tubuh Abby, memaksanya untuk bangun dan melemparkan tas Abby ke kasur.

Orang yang dibangunkan dengan paksa tentu saja akan membuatnya merasa ngantuk, dan pusing. Ditambah jika tadi orang itu menderita kesakitan setengah mati karena penyakit yang sudah lama dideritanya, sempurna, membuatnya sulit bangkit dan berjalan.  
Meski sudah ditarik, Abby kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Dia lebih menyerah pada rasa kantuknya daripada fakta bahwa mungkin jika 15 menit lagi mereka tidak keluar, mereka akan terkunci dalam sekolah. Dengan _sangat_ terpaksa Keira, akhirnya, memapah Abby keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Tapi Abby tetap saja memilih tinggal dalam mimpinya, belum mau kembali. Itu membuat Keira makin kesal dan _makin_ terpaksa menggendong Abby.

"Gale sialan!"

"Dasar tukang tidur. Hei kerbau, sudah bangun belum?" Keira mengguncangkan punggungnya sedikit, membuat sosok yang sedang digendongnya gelagapan.

"Oh, uh?" Abby mengucek matanya.

Oh, Abby sekarang ingat, tadi dia memang merasa Keira sudah membangunkannya dengan susah payah. Tapi -seperti orang mengantuk kebanyakan- dia merasa itu mimpi dan lebih memilih kembali tidur. Dan disinilah dia, digendong oleh anak berambut biru pendek yang untung saja lebih tinggi darinya (maksudku, kau akan kesulitan jika digendong orang yang lebih pendek) dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hei Kei, lelah?" tanya Abby, bodoh.

"Kalau iyapun memangnya kau mau gantian menggendongku?" tak peduli Keira menjawab.  
"Besok bangunlah lebih pagi, dan yang paling utama sarapan! Jika tidak, setiap hari aku akan melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti ini."

Ya, mungkin perlu usaha cukup keras jika Abby ingin bangun pagi. Dia punya masalah yang mungkin jarang dialami remaja wanita lain seumurannya. Kebanyakan tidur. Baginya tidak masalah, malah dia menikmatinya. Tapi jika itu membuatnya susah bangun pagi dan kehilangan waktu sarapan dan lebih memilih berangkat sekolah tanpa mengisi perut lebih dulu, beginilah hasilnya, persis seperti yang Keira katakan.

Ah sudahlah. Abby lebih menikmati masa-masa 'bangun tidurnya' daripada melayani orang beradu mulut.

"Wow Kei. Saking sibuknya bertengkar selama ini aku tidak pernah sadar kalau kau punya tenaga sebesar ini untuk menggendongku. Tenagamu seperti kuda ya", Abby terkekeh.

"Oh berhentilah mengejeku, Kerbau. Atau kau akan kuturunkan disini!" Keira mengatakannya sambil merenggangkan pegangannya pada Abby, seolah dia memang akan benar-benar menurunkannya.

Memang, mereka terlalu sibuk mencela satu sama lain selama 16 tahun hidup bersama sebagai tetangga. Keira selalu mengolok kebiasaan Abby yang sulit dibangunkan jika sudah tidur, persis Kerbau. Dan Abby, sepertinya dia hanya bisa menyindir kelakuan Keira yang seperti ini, berambut pedek, maskulin, dan disukai banyak wanita. Dia sering menyindirnya, yuri...

"Bukan salahku jika aku disukai banyak wanita", selalu seperti itu alasan Keira.

Mungkin memang benar. Tidak pernah sekalipun Keira _menawarkan_ dirinya pada siswi-siswi di sekolah mereka. Mereka hanya menyukai Keira begitu saja. Dan anehnya laki-laki pun mempunyai perangai yang sama, memuja Keira. Mungkin, hanya karena Keira ketua OSIS saja...

"Onee-sama!", tiba-tiba dari langit (ya, dari langit) _jatuh_ seorang anak perempuan ke arah mereka. Kontan, mereka bertiga langsung jatuh bertumpukkan.

"Itte..itee.." Abby kesakitan. Ketika bangkit, dilihatnya perempuan itu sudah duduk di pangkuannya yang masih terduduk.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Keira berteriak marah.

"Onee-sama..Onee-sama..Onee-sama!" tanpa mempedulikan Keira, perempuan itu langsung memeluk Abby dan terus saja memanggilnya dengan Onee-sama.  
"Ah, Onee-sama terluka!" dilihatnya lutut Abby yang sedikit lecet sambil sedikit histeris.  
"Ma-maafkan aku. Huhu", dia mulai menangis.

"He-hei. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini tidak sakit", Abby tak kalah panik. Padahal sebenarnya sakit sih.

"Hik..hik.." gadis itu mengelap air matanya dan tersenyum, senyuman jahil. Dia mengarahkan tangannya pada lutut Abby yang terluka, dan dari telapak tangannya itu keluar cahaya putih kekuningan. Abby merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan menyenangkan dari cahaya itu. Tak lama, rasa perih di lututnya menghilang, berbarengan dengan bekas lukanya yang juga ikut raib.

Abby dan Keira hanya bisa bengong menyaksikan kejadian itu.  
Makhluk apa dia? Alien? Kenapa bisa menyembuhkan orang secepat itu, pikir Keira.  
Dan pikiran Abby, mungkin dia bisa menyembuhkan penyakit mag-ku lebih cepat dari petugas kesehatan sekolah...

**[ FIN ]**

PS : Pemberian nama saya buruk ORZ


	2. Night

**Day 2 : Night**

"Nyaaa :3"  
Seolah puas dengan hasil kerjanya, gadis cilik yang tiba-tiba muncul dari langit itu berteriak sambil duduk -jongkok tepatnya- dan menjilat tangan kanannya, persis seperti seekor kucing. Mungkin kata persis kurang tepat, karena dia _memang_ seekor kucing. Maksudku, baru kali ini Abby dan Keira melihat _makhluk_ bertelinga (dan telinga itu berada di atas kepala, bukan disamping seperti telinga normal umumnya) dan berekor panjang, mirip kucing, tapi makhluk itu bukan kucing melainkan manusia. Matanya pun mempunyai pupil yang, sepertinya bisa membesar dan mengecil jika terpengaruh cahaya. Ya, seperti kucing. Dan, dia mempunyai kumis. Bukan kumis tebal seperti bapak-bapak tua maksudnya, tapi kumis tipis yang berdiri tegak di masing-masing sisi wajahnya.  
Memang, mirip kucing...

"Ka-kau ini, _apa_?" dengan ragu Abby bertanya.

"Nya? Aku kucing_nya_ Onee-sama", setelah berkata begitu langsung saja dia menerkam Abby dan menjilati wajahnya, seperti seekor kucing menjilati majikannya.

"Huaa! Hentikan!" Abby yang kaget berusaha menyingkirkan gadis kucing itu. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya menghentikan kelakuannya sedikitpun.

Keira yang menonton kejadian itu ikut panik, dan berusaha menyingkirkan si _kucing_.  
"Kau menyakiti temanku! Sekarang pergi kau alien! Hush!" dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengangkatnya dari tubuh Abby. Merasa keasyikannya terganggu, gadis kucing itu menatap Keira dengan tajam, dan mencakarnya.

"Arght!" Keira mundur beberapa langkah, memegangi lengannya yang berdarah.  
"Gale, suruh binatang peliharaanmu berhenti, SEKARANG!" Keira menggeram.

"Andai aku bisa sudah kulakukan dari tadi, bodoh!" Abby masih bergulat dengan si kucing.  
"Sekarang cepat bantu aku!"

"Tidak! Lakukan saja sendiri! Cakarannya sudah membuatku kapok!"

"Pengecut!"

"Tutup mulut!"

"Oh baiklah, pengecut! Cepat pergi dari sini dan biarkan aku mengurusnya sendiri. Kau ketua OSIS tidak berguna!"

"Gale keparat! Baik aku pergi!" Keira meraih tasnya yang jatuh dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Abby seorang diri, maksudku berdua dengan si kucing.

"Si bodoh itu benar-benar pergi rupanya", Abby makin kesal pada Keira.  
"Sekarang, jika benar kau adalah kucing_ku_, ikuti perkataanku!" dikeraskan volume suaranya dengan nada sok tegas.

"Nyaa? Apapun yang Onee-sama katakan, nya~no", si kucing menjawab sambil terus menjilati wajah Abby.

"Pertama, berheti menjilatku!"

Langsung saja kucing itu berhenti dan kembali berjongkok di hadapan Abby sambil tersenyum :3

Dengan kepayahan Abby berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor dan dengan napas terengah-engah dia melanjutkan.  
"Kedua, siapa namamu dan darimana asalmu!"

"Nyaa, namaku Nite (baca : nait, seperti kalian membaca kata night), dan asalku dari dunia Nymph nya~no", dia menjawab sambil tersenyum. Dan ketika dia tersenyum, matanya terpejam, lucu sekali.

"Nah, Nite", lanjut Abby setelah dia bisa mengatur napasnya.  
"Ceritakan padaku apa tujuanmu kemari dan juga tentang Nymph -atau apapun itu-. Dan apa maksudmu dengan Onee-sama itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya sekarang jika kita belum melakukan _itu_, nya~no."

"Itu apa maksudnya?" kali ini Abby terlihat sedikit antusias.

"Perjanjian bahwa kau akan merawatku sebagai kucingmu dengan penuh kasih sayang, nyaaaa!"

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Uh, Onee-sama tidak mengerti, nya~no?" Nite memiringkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, itu kita bahas lain kali saja. Sekarang yang paling penting cepat kita temui Kei, maksudku orang yang barusan _kabur_. Meski dia penggecut, tapi, yah, tetap saja dia temanku dan dia terluka karena berusaha menolongku dari kelakuanmu yang mirip kucing liar. Mungkin kau bisa melakukan sesuatu pada lukanya, seperti yang barusan kaulakukan padaku."

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menolong orang lain selain Onee-sama, nya~no. Tapi jika itu perintah Onee-sama akan kulakukan nyaa."

Langsung saja Nite mengendus-endus tanah, mencoba melacak jejak Keira yang tertinggal melalui bau darahnya yang dari tadi menetes.

"Lewat sini, nya~" Nite mengangkat telinganya dengan tegak, begitupun ekornya ikut berdiri. Dia langsung berlari (dengan kaki dan tangannya) ke satu arah, diikuti Abby yang mengejarnya dengan susah payah karena ternyata kecepatan kucing itu cukup membuat Abby kesusahan. Ingin dia berhenti dan bertanya, apakah Nite bisa dijadikan tumpangan atau tidak. Tapi diurungkan niatnya karena dia tahu itu pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh.

Setelah berlari melewati beberapa belokan, mereka berhenti didepan sebuah rumah. Disana berdiri Keira yang sedang membuka gerbang depan dan hendak masuk ke rumah itu. Oh tentu saja, ini rumahnya, dan disebelah rumahnya adalah rumahku. Bodoh...

"Manusia yuri!" Abby berteriak.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seketika Keira menengok kebelakang, dan dengan kasarnya dia menjawab, "Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Kerbau buruk rupa!"

"Hei, aku kesini untuk mengobati lukamu! Sopanlah sedikit pada penolongmu!" Abby tampak tidak senang dengan perkataan Keira.

"Penolong? Kau dan kucing peliharaanmu yang membuatku jadi begini. Apanya yang penolong!"

"Berhentilah berkata seolah lukamu itu parah! Itu hanyalah luka kecil yang tidak ada bedanya jika kau dicakar oleh kucing biasa. Kolokan! Sekarang biarkan Nite mengobati lukamu seperti yang dia lakukan pada lututku!"

"Bahkan kau sudah memberi kucing itu nama? Ya Tuhan..."

"Itu memang namanya, bukan aku yang memberikannya. Sekarang diamlah! Nite, tolong sembuhkan lukanya."

Dengan segera Nite menyodorkan tangannya pada lengan Keira yang berdarah. Dan sinar putih kekuningan yang menyenangkan itu kembali keluar. Seketika semua luka itu hilang tak berbekas dari lengan Keira.

"Ini lebih baik", Keira mengangkat lengannya, mencoba mengecek kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ayo cepat, ada hal yang harus aku tanyakan pada Nite", Abby menarik tangan Keira masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau tidak punya sopan-santun, Kerbau. Ini rumahku, berhentilah grasak-grusuk di rumah orang lain."

"Bisakah kau berhenti cerewet? Lagipula sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa kan?" Abby terus saja menarik tangan Keira menuju ke lantai dua, ke kamar Keira. Tentu saja Nite mengikuti Abby tanpa diperintah.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Abby langsung mengunci pintu, mencegah agar tidak ada orang lain yang masuk (meski di rumah itu tidak ada orang lain selain mereka?)

"Nite", Abby berdiri sambil melipat tangan, memandang dengan serius ke arah Nite yang masih asyik menjilati tangan kanannya. Sementara itu Keira yang masih belum mengerti hanya diam dan duduk di pinggiran kasur.  
"Ceritakan padaku, semuanya." 


	3. The Truth, The Story, and The History

**Day 03 : The Truth, The History, and The History**

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya -bahkan pada Onee-sama sekalipun- jika belum melakukan _itu_, nyaa", lagi-lagi Nite memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya lalu yang kau maksud dengan itu, apa?" Abby terlihat kesal, semakin mengeratkan lipatan tangannya, bahunya ikut naik.

"Ngg..perjanjian, nyaa."

"Perjanjian apa?" Keira yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar mulai ikut angkat suara.

"Nyaa..bagaimana ya. Kalau begini sepertinya aku harus menceritakan semuanya pada Onee-sama, nya!" Nite menggaruk kepalanya menggunakan kaki, ya, kaki. Dan itu membuat lonceng besar yang menggantung di lehernya bergerincing merdu.

"Aku, maksudku kaum sejenisku disebut **Sathoclea** di dunia asal kami, **Nymph**. Itulah dunia dimana sesuatu yang disebut kemakmuran terjadi. Rumput disana sehijau jamrud, airnya sangat jernih sampai-sampai kau tidak memerlukan kaca lagi untuk bercermin jika melihat kedalamnya, udaranya sangat bersih -membuatmu ingin menghirupnya lagi dan lagi sampai paru-parumu tidak sanggup menampung udara lebih banyak-, langit birunya membentang luas ditemani awan putih yang selalu berubah bentuk menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan -seperti ikan nyaa- membuat orang senang menatapnya lama-lama sambil tiduran diatas hamparan rumput yang masih basah terkena embun pagi, buah-buahannya jauh lebih enak dan menyegarkan dibandingkan buah manapun yang ada di bumi. Para Sathoclea disana sangat ramah dan selalu saling membantu. Sebutkan kebaikan apa saja yang ada di kepala Onee-sama, itulah yang ada disana. Dipimpin oleh **Dewi Nymph** yang sangat anggun (dan indah), seolah dialah pohon pelindung yang menyejukkan bagi kami. Tapi masa itu sudah cukup lama terlupakan. 50 tahun lalu, seorang penyihir kerajaan yang pada awalnya sangat setia pada Dewi Nymph melakukan pemberontakan. Itu terjadi karena pada saat itu, lahir seorang pangeran dari Dewi Nymph, **Pangeran Phoenix** (dia yang selalu bersinar memancarkan cahaya kemerahan yang gagah). Dia diramalkan akan bisa membawa negeri kami ke arah yang bahkan jauh lebih baik."

"Hei, bukankah itu bagus? Lalu kenapa ada orang bodoh yang ingin melakukan konspirasi? Maksudku, siapa yang tidak ingin negeri tempatnya tinggal berada dalam kemakmuran?" Keira memotong kalimat Nite.

"Hanya orang super bodoh, Kei, kurasa", Abby mengangguk, dan kali ini duduk di samping Keira untuk ikut mendengarkan.

"Yang namanya pangeran tentu saja akan menjadi penerus kepimpinan kan, nyaa? Penyihir kerajaan yang sebenarnya menginginkan kekuasaan -seperti semua tokoh jahat dalam buku-buku- mulai cemas. Dia melakukan berbagai cara untuk menyingkirkan sang pangeran. Tapi pengkhianatan ini diketahui oleh Dewi Nymph dan si penyihir berhasil dimusnahkan. Namun sebelum dia mati, dia berhasil mengambil _api kehidupan_ sang pangeran dan menyegelnya. Itu membuat pangeran terus berada dalam keadaan tidur panjang, sampai sekarang. Sejak saat itu, Dewi Nymph selalu murung dan selalu melantunkan lagu-lagu sedih, suaranya jauh lebih merdu dari penyanyi manapun didunia, tapi melodinya mengalun mengandung kesedihan mendalam. Lalu Dewi Nymph memerintahkan semua prajurit kerajaan untuk mencarinya di seluruh penjuru dunia, dan akhirnya api kehidupan itu ditemukan di bumi."

"Dan dimana tepatnya api kehidupan itu disegel, kalau boleh tau?" Abby menimpali.

"Nyaa, kurasa Onee-sama sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku tidak akan datang mengabdi dan menjadi kucing_nya_ Onee-sama jika tidak ada maksud apa-apa kan, nya~noo."

"Tidak, kurasa dia tidak mengerti. Jelaskan saja semuanya", Keira mengangkat bahu.

"Terima kasih, itu sangat membantu", Abby merengut.

"Ngg, api kehidupan itu sebenarnya disegel dalam tubuh anak manusia." Nite kembali berbicara setelah dia mencoba menjilat wajah Abby lagi, tapi langsung ditendang Kei.  
"Api itu juga hidup -namanya juga api kehidupan- karena itu adalah sumber kekuatan Pangeran Phoenix. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan makhluk hidup, membutuhkan makan, dan istirahat. Jadi dia mengambil sedikit energi orang yang ditumpanginya. Api kehidupan membutuhkan istirahat -seperti yang aku bilang tadi- membuat orang yang ditumpanginya memerlukan waktu lebih banyak untuk tidur, untuk dibagi dengan sang api."

Saat itulah mata Keira dan Abby terbelalak, seolah disadarkan oleh sesuatu. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, dan mulutnya ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi kalimatnya susah sekali keluar seolah tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Onee-sama sudah mengerti kan, nya~no."

"Ma-maksudmu, aku.." Abby masih tersengal, berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Tubuh Onee-sama lah tempat api kehidupan itu disegel, nyaaa", setelah berkata demikian -berteriak tepatnya-, Nite langsung menubruk tubuh Abby dan menjilati wajahnya. Abby tidak bereaksi apa-apa, masih terlalu kaget mendengar yang barusan. Namun sejurus kemudian kesadarannya kembali, dan dengan susah payah dia berhasil menyingkirkan Nite dari wajahnya.

"Wow, pantas saja si kerbau ini selalu tidur melebihi batas orang normal. Dan herannya, meski kebiasaannya itu juga ditunjang oleh porsi makannya yang juga diatas porsi orang normal, dia tetap tidak berubah menjadi kerbau yang gemuk", Keira berbicara dengan menghembuskan napas berat dan alisnya terangkat tinggi.  
"Tapi api itu disegel 50 tahun lalu kan? Lalu kenapa ada dalam tubuh kerbau ini?."

"Itulah salah satu kehebatan si penyihir, nyaa. Dia bisa menyegel api itu pada roh yang bahkan belum terlahir."

"Tunggu apa lagi? Dia yang kau butuhkan kan, kucing? Bawa saja dia sekarang ke duniamu, tidak akan ada yang keberatan", Keira melanjutkan.

"Jangan sembarangan, manusia yuri!"

"Tidak bisa, nyaa. Sebenarnya api kehidupan itu disegel di dua tempat berbeda. Yang satu ada pada Onee-sama, yang satu ada pada orang lain. Seharusnya karena kedua api itu saling berhubungan, mudah bagi kami untuk menemukan lokasinya. Tapi api yang satunya sudah disegel lebih sempurna, jadi susah dicari. Ditambah, keturunan asli si penyihir juga kabarnya sudah tahu dimana lokasi api kedua berada. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah mendampingi si orang kedua itu, nyaa. Itu membuat kami makin sulit melacak jejaknya", Nite kembali menggaruk badannya, membuat Abby dan Keira berpikir untuk memandikannya.  
"Api kehidupan tidak berarti apa-apa jika hanya satu yang kembali. Harus dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh pangeran keduanya sekaligus. Tapi jika kedua api itu disatukan _tidak_ dalam tubuh pangeran, maka dia bisa menjadi sebuah sumber kekuatan yang tidak terbatas, nya~no."

"Dan aku berani bertaruh, si keturunan orang bodoh itu pasti menginginkan api kehidupan untuk kepentingannya sendiri kan? Menguasai dunia, menurutku", Keira berasumsi seperti itu berdasarkan semua buku fantasi yang ia baca.

"Benar nyaa. Tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan membangkitkan kembali si penyihir, ayahnya. Bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka berdua akan bisa dengan mudah menguasai dunia Nymph. Bahkan sang dewi sendiri tidak bisa menandingi kekuatan api kehidupan itu jika sudah dipadukan dengan ilmu hitam. Jika sudah menguasai dunia Nymph yang berdiri ditopang **ZeaL**, maka menguasai dunia lain yang tidak mengenal ilmu ZeaL sama sekali akan sangat mudah."

"Apa itu ZeaL?" Keira bertanya.

"Mungkin jika di bumi, itu bisa disamakan dengan sihir", jawab Nite.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang mengusai dunia, apa bumi juga termasuk?" Abby terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Tidak menutup kemungkinan, nyaa. Mungkin bumi akan menjadi tempat pertama yang menjadi sasaran setelah Nymph hancur (jangan sampai terjadi), mengingat disinilah tempat api kehidupan disegel."

"Oh bagus", Keira memegangi kepalanya.  
"Ayo, lanjutkan. Apa ada berita yang jauh lebih buruk?"

"Sathoclea yang setia pada sang dewi sangat banyak, tapi yang membangkang pun tidak sedikit. Bisa jadi beberapa dari mereka sudah mengetahui berita ini dan mengejar api kehidupan ke bumi."

"Dan aku sudah tau, mereka pasti mengincarku kan?" Abby terlihat makin cemas.

"Kemungkinan terburuk, kau akan mati terbunuh", Keira tersenyum, menunjukkan keriangan yang mengerikan.  
Kalimat itu cukup mebuat wajah Abby berubah pucat.

"Itulah kenapa aku ada disini, nya~no," Nite melambaikan satu tangannya ke depan, sangat lucu :3  
"Aku disini untuk melindungi Onee-sama -dan api kehidupan- dari para Sathoclea itu. Juga untuk mencari api kehidupan yang satunya lagi."

"Hei, kucing, berarti ini sama saja dengan sebuah perlombaan, kan? Siapa yang jauh lebih cepat menemukan satu sama lain, maka kemungkina dia bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan membaur diantara kita sambil mengincar si kerbau kan?"

"Onee-sama, ngomong-ngomong orang ini siapa? Dari tadi ikut campur pembicaan kita? Hanya pengecut yang tadi kabur kan nyoo~?" Nite bersungut-sungut.

"Pengecut?" Keira menggeram ke arah Nite.  
"Kau bilang apa pada hewan ini, Gale?" Keira membanting kepalanya dengan kasar ke arah Abby.

"Hei, dia _hanya_ kucing, kan? Aku yakin kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk mempercayai ucapannya. Lupakan saja bagian yang ini", Abby bisik-bisik ke telinga Keira, menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Keira manggut-manggut.

"Ah, saking cepatnya semua hal terjadi, aku jadi lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku **Abby Gale**, ABBY Gale (Abby mengeja namanya huruf demi huruf, agar Nite tidak salah mengira namanya Abigail) lalu orang yang suka marah-marah tidak jelas yang yuri ini **Keira Way**", saat kalimat _yuri_ keluar, Keira terlihat sedikit terganggu.

"Oke, cukup basa-basinya. Sekarang perjanjian macam apa yang kau maksud, kucing?" Keira mengibaskan tangannya ke kiri dan kanan.

"Sebenarnya dibilang perjanjian juga kurang tepat, mungkin lebih cocok dibilang _minta ijin_. Setelah ini pasti banyak hal tidak diinginkan terjadi di sekitar Onee-sama. Aku sebagai utusan Dewi Nymph harus minta ijin pada Onee-sama untuk melindungi api kehidupan yang ada disana", Nite menunjuk ke dada Abby, mungkin maksudnya api yang ada dalam tubuhnya.  
"Bagaimanapun Dewi Nymph merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian ini -meski tentu saja beliau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun-, dan tidak enak pada orang yang menjadi tempat api kehidupan bersarang. Jadi dia mengijinkan aku memberikan sedikit ZeaL pada orang yang dimaksud untuk melindunginya dari serangan Sathoclea lain. Oh ya, perjanjian pembagian ZeaL ini tidak akan berhasil tanpa ijin langsung dari Dewi Nymph, jadi tidak sembarangan Sathoclea yang bisa membagi ZeaL nya dengan orang lain. Kecuali keturunan si penyihir itu bisa. ZeaL nya jauh berbeda dengan ZeaL milik Dewi Nymph yang murni. Miliknya memiliki aura yang sangat gelap, memberikan kekuasaan tersendiri untuknya berbagi dengan siapapun. Menurutku, dia bisa memberikan ZeaL hitamnya pada para Sathoclea yang berkhianat pada Dewi Nymph, sehingga memungkinkan mereka melakukan perjanjian ilegal dengan orang bumi."

"Apa kita harus membuat semacam lingkaran-lingkaran dan menuliskan kata-kata aneh..."

"Itu diagram sihir", Keira memotong.

"Ya, aku tahu!" Abby merengut.  
"Membuat, yah, diagram, dan mengucapkan mantra-mantra yang kita tidak tahu apa artinya? Lalu, dibutuhkan beberapa tetes darah agar ritual ini sempurna?"

"Onee-sama! Itu kuno sekali >wPerjanjian yang begitu tidak dibutuhkan di dunia Nymph."

"O-oh, lalu bagaimana?" wajah Abby terlihat sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Cukup kaitkan jari kelingking kita saja dan berjanji atas hal yang paling kita sukai", jawab Nite.

"Hei, tunggu! Itu mirip seperti permainan anak kecil! Perjanjian macam apa itu? Aku lebih memilih melakukan perjanjian menggunakan diagram sihir daripada perjanjian yang tidak jelas macam begitu", lagi-lagi Keira memotong.

"Oh diamlah yuricon! Lagipula bukan kau kan yang _harus_ melakukan perjanjian? Jadi biarkan aku memilih melakukan hal yang lebih mudah dibandingkan membuat diagram -atau apalah namanya- itu!" Abby memutar bola matanya.

"Yah terserahlah", Keira mengangkat tangan.

"Mungkin ini memang terlihat sederhana, nyaa, tapi begitulah kami. ZeaL yang menjadi hal terpenting ketiga (setelah Dewi Nymph dan Pangeran Phoenix) dilakukan sesederhana dan seefisien mungkin, tapi efeknya sangat besar", entah sudah keberapa kali Nite menggaruk badannya. Dan kali ini wajah Keira yang terlihat memerah.

"Nyah, berikan tangan Onee-sama", lalu mereka mengaitkan kelingking.  
"Aku mulai duluan, lalu setelah selesai baru Onee-sama. Ingat, berjanjilah demi hal yang paling Onee-sama sukai," Abby mengangguk dengan pelan namun mantap.

"Aku berjanji..." Nite mengatupkan satu tangan di dadanya dan memejamkan mata. Abby pun melakukan hal yang sama. Saat itu di tempat Abby dan Nite berada, memancar cahaya putih kekuningan dari atas lantai. Keira sedikit kaget, tapi tidak berniat untuk mundur, seolah kakinya sudah dipaku. Kalau boleh ditambahkan, cahaya itu sangat menyilaukan, tapi juga lembut dan hangat. Mungkin Keira memang ingin merasakan kenyamanan cahaya itu dan tidak ingin menyingkir.  
"Demi Dewi Nymph dan Pangeran Phoenix yang selalu kulindungi dengan sepenuh hati, aku akan membagi ZeaL Nymph yang murni dan suci dengan orang yang jarinya bertautan denganku."

Ya..ya..  
Hanya tinggal ganti saja kalimat _'demi Dewi Nymph dan Pangeran Phoenix'_ dengan _'makanan enak di seluruh dunia dan waktu tidur yang menyenangkan'_ kan? Pikir Abby.

Dan inilah saatnya.  
Abby mulai mengucapkan kalimat perjanjian itu.  
"Aku..."

PRANG!  
Tiba-tiba kaca jendela kamar Keira pecah! Tidak ada benda apapun yang kelihatan dilemparkan, mungkin kaca itu dipecahkan oleh sebuah tembakan udara super kuat dilakukan seseorang yang entah siapa. Ada alasan mengatakan hal ini, karena melalui kaca yang sekarang sudah _bolong_ itu berhembus udara yang sangat kencang. Untung saja Keira tidak berdiri dekat jendela, jadi dia bisa terhindar dari pecahan kaca yang beterbangan. Tapi tidak dengan seseorang.

Abby dan Nite berdiri tepat di depan jendela. Nite, sudah jelas bisa menghindar mengandalkan gerak refleksnya sebagai _seekor_ kucing. Namun Abby, dia menjadi target sempurna bagi si penyerang dan langsung tumbang. Angin yang ditembakkan -diledakan mungkin- dengan kekuatan besar, efeknya sama dengan sebuah pistol berisi peluru karet. Apalagi jika ditembakan tepat di kepala, itu akan membuat lawanmu pingsan. Abby terkapar tidak berdaya. Dahinya berdarah, bukan karena angin itu, tapi karena potongan kaca yang terbang ke arahnya.

"Sekarang apa lagi, kucing?" Keira menutupi wajah dengan lengannya, menahan angin yang masih berhembus kuat menampar mukanya, namun sudah tidak berbentuk ledakan.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Nite terlihat tegang. Dia berlari ke arah jendela, mencari tahu siapa yang ada diluar sana.  
Dan dia cukup kaget setelah tahu apa yang terjadi.  
"Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini. Sudah ada Sathoclea yang mengetahui keberadaan Onee-sama", dia menunjuk sebuah objek yang melayang di udara. Seekor Sathoclea jenis elang. Sepertinya tembakan angin itu berasal dari kepakan sayapnya yang sangat kuat.

"Sial! Kalau perjanjiannya belum selesai, kekuatanku pun tidak akan bisa keluar sepenuhnya", Nite mengepalkan tangan, kesal.

"Kenapa begitu?" Keira masih tetap menutupi wajahnya.

"Kekuatan ZeaL akan bertambah jika telah dilakukan oleh dua orang pihak. Karena aku sudah mengucapkan kalimat perjanjiannya, berarti setengah ZeaL milikku sudah ada dalam diri Onee-sama. Bukan berarti kekuatanku akan berkurang, karena seharusnya setelah ZeaL itu diterima Onee-sama, kekuatannya akan semakin membesar karena dipengaruhi oleh api kehidupan. Tapi karena Onee-sama belum mengucapkan janjinya, kekuatan itu tidak akan keluar, dan aku _benar-benar_ kehilangan setengah ZeaL ku."

"Lakukan perjanjiannya denganku!"

"Apa? Ijin Dewi Nymph adalah membagi ZeaL ku dengan Onee-sama! Belum tentu berhasil dan _diijinkan_ jika dilakukan dengan orang lain!"

"Oh ayolah, saat seperti ini masih memikirkan hal begitu? Kalau kau sangat mengagungkan Dewi Nymph dan bahkan sampai bersumpah demi dirinya, yakinlah dewimu itu sedang menyaksikan hal ini dari _sana_ dan memberikan dispensasi! Meski api kehidupan tidak ada padaku, setidaknya ZeaL mu -ZeaL kita- bisa bertambah meski sedikit. Saat genting seperti ini memangnya kau punya ide lain? Dan jika kita belum melakukan apapun, Abby akan celaka. Kau mau Onee-sama mu tersayang dan api kehidupan itu kenapa-kenapa?"

Ught, Nite benar-benar terdesak.  
"Berikan kelingkingmu nya~!" Nite bergegas.  
"Aku berjanji demi Dewi Nymph dan Pangeran Phoenix yang selalu kulindungi dengan sepenuh hati, aku akan membagi ZeaL Nymph yang murni dan suci dengan orang yang jarinya bertautan denganku."

Dan Keira melakukan hal yang sama.  
"Aku berjanji demi cokelat dan minuman cola paling enak di seluruh dunia, aku akan membagi ZeaL Nymph yang murni dan suci dengan orang yang jarinya bertautan denganku."

Saat selesai melakukan perjanjian, cahaya itu muncul lagi, kali ini jauh lebih terang. Nite merasa ZeaL yang tadi hilang sudah kembali.  
"Sembuhkan Onee-sama!" Nite memegang pinggiran jendela, bersiap melompat.

"Caranya?"

"Keluarkan saja ZeaL dari tanganmu! Sudahlah, cepat! Kau bisa mengira-ngira bagaimana caranya."

Urusan serius begini disuruh mengira-ngira? Kucing sialan!  
Keira berpikir, mungkin saja dia harus berbuat seperti yang Nite lakukan pada lengannya.  
Pertama, arahkan tangan pada luka yang ingin disembuhkan, sisanya _mungkin_ harus berkonsentrasi agar ZeaL keluar.  
Dengan ragu Keira mencoba, dan ternyata itu berhasil! Sebuah cahaya keluar dari tangannya, menghentikan darah yang keluar dari dahi sampai akhirnya menghilangkan bekas luka. Dia mengarahkan tangannya pada sisi lain kepala Abby, mungkin bisa mempercepatnya bangkit dari pingsan. Dilihat dia mulai mengerjapkan matanya sedikit meski tidak sampai sadar. Keira segera membopongnya ke tempat tidur, membiarkan Abby bangun dengan sendirinya.

Sementara diluar.  
Sathoclea elang yang dari tadi melayang di udara pun langsung melesat ke arah Nite dengan kecepatan peluru. Dia menukik dengan tajam, disambut Nite yang melompat super tinggi ke arahnya. Masing-masing dari mereka mengepalkan sebuah tinju, dan...  
Ketika tinju mereka beradu, timbul sebuah ledakan cukup dahsyat di udara. Nite terkena sedikit, tubuhnya terbanting beberapa meter ke belakang dan pipinya berdarah. Tapi si elang itu berhasil dipukul telak. Tubuhnya jatuh membelah angin, beberapa detik kemudian dia terpental ke tanah, berguling sebentar sampai akhirnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Apa dia sudah kalah? Keira tiba-tiba datang dengan terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya Sathoclea kelas rendahan. Cukup satu kali pukul sudah tumbang. Hei, Onee-sama bagaimana, nyaa~"

"Oh ya, terima kasih. Berkat penjelasanmu yang sangat lengkap, aku bisa dengan sangat gampang menyembuhkannya", Keira mengatakannya dengan nada suara yang berarti tepat sebaliknya.  
"Dia sedang istirahat sekarang."

Melihat sosok Sathoclea elang di hadapannya, Keira berkomentar.  
"Hei, kalau kau bisa mengalahkannya sendiri, lalu kenapa pakai acara perjanjian segala? Aku cuma jadi penonton?"

"Nyaa~tunggu dulu Onee-kun."  
Onee-kun? Yang kuingat, beberapa saat lalu Nite masih tidak menganggap _keberadaan_ Keira. Entah sejak kapan dia memanggilnya dengan _Onee-kun_.  
"Sadar tidak, setelah melakukan perjanjian tadi, sebuah cincin telah muncul di jari kelingking Onee-kun?"

Keira melihat kelingkingnya, dan memang terdapat cincin disana.  
Hah? Sejak kapan?

"Di tengah cincin itu ada batu emerald hijau dari Dewi Nymph. Coba arahkan cincinnya pada Sathoclea ini, nya."

Keira mengepalkan tangannya ke depan, mengarahkan cincinnya. Saat melakukan itu, keluar cahaya dari tubuh si Sathoclea elang. Cahaya itu sepertinya tersedot ke dalam cincin.

"Apa itu?" Keira heran.

"Itu ZeaL miliknya. Semuanya akan dihisap oleh cincin ini."

"Kalau ZeaL nya habis, dia akan bagaimana?"

Sosok Sathoclea elang di hadapannya mulai tampak samar. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh yang sudah bergolek tak berdaya itu berubah menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang melayang ke udara. Ketika sudah sampai setinggi kepala, kepingan itu pecah, dan menghilang.

"Itulah yang akan terjadi pada mereka yang tidak setia pada Dewi Nymph."

Keira, yang baru pertama kali melihat kejadian yang tidak ada bedanya dengan kematian ini, hanya bisa memberikan tatapan semu.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Ketika Keira dan Nite kembali ke kamar, disana mereka menemukan Abby telah sadar, duduk bersimpuh di atas tempat tidur sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing. Dan -entah bagaimana- Keira merasa sangat lega. Tentu saja Nite langsung menerjang ke arahnya, tidak menerkam liar seperti biasanya (dia tahu Abby masih pusing), lalu menjilatnya tiga kali. Mereka menjelaskan hal-hal yang tidak sempat Abby dengar dan lihat ketika dia pingsan.

"Apa perjanjian denganku batal?" Abby mulai bertanya setelah kepalanya sudah tidak berkunang-kunang. Saat itulah Keira datang dari luar dan membawa secangkir cokelat hangat.

"Ngg, aku juga sedikit bingung, nyaa. Api kehidupan itu ada pada Onee-sama, jadi tidak mungkin aku _tidak_ melakukan perjanjian dengan Onee-sama. Tapi Onee-kun (saat itu Abby langsung melihat ke arah Keira dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan) telah melakukan perjanjian itu denganku lebih dulu. Mungkin, yah mungkin aku harus tetap menyelesaikan perjanjian dengan Onee-sama, bagaimanapun juga itu harus! Artinya, sekarang aku punya dua orang partner. _Umumnya_ Sathoclea hanya bisa melakukan perjanjian dengan satu orang. Tapi jika ingin melakukan perjanjian dengan orang lain, perjanjian dengan orang pertama harus dibatalkan dulu, setelah itu baru perjanjian kedua -yang baru- bisa dilakukan, nya~"

"Tunggu, _umumnya_? Memang sebelum dengan kami, perjanjian macam ini sudah sering dilakukan? Kukira kau baru pertama kali ini melakukan perjanjian dengan manusia", Abby menyeruput cokelat panasnya dengan hati-hati sebelum akhirnya bertanya.

"Tentu saja sering, dengan ijin Dewi Nymph pastinya. Tapi kami sering melakukannya dengan sesama Sathoclea di dunia kami. Sedikit berbeda karena kami sama-sama memiliki ZeaL. Dan memang baru kali ini melakukannya dengan manusia -yang tidak memiliki ZeaL-, nya~no."

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa perjanjian denganku juga akan dibatalkan? Kalau begitu cepatlah, aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal yang _absurd_ macam begini", Keira menggigit cokelat yang tadi ikut dibawanya dari kulkas.

"Tidak mungkin, nyaa. Kalaupun bisa, yang harus dibatalkan adalah perjanjian dengan Onee-sama yang tadi belum sempat selesai. Tapi kalian tahu itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan, kan? Maksudku, nanti api kehidupan tidak akan terlindungi."

"Batalkan saja perjanjianku dulu. Setelah itu, batalkan perjanjian Kei. Barulah setelahnya lakukan perjanjian ulang denganku. Terdengar sedikit merepotkan sih, tapi hanya itu yang terpikir olehku", kali ini cokelat panas Abby sudah habis setengahnya.

"Itu makin tidak mungkin! Jika ingin melakukan perjanjian baru, Sathoclea harus menunggu tiga bulan dulu. Dan jika kita melakukan rencana Onee-sama, berarti harus menunggu..." Nite berpikir sejenak. "Enam bulan."

"Dan saat itulah monster yang lain akan datang menghabisimu", kalimat Keira terdengar jauh lebih menyebalkan saat mengatakan ini.

"Oh Nite, apa aku memang harus mati seperti itu?" pandangan Abby sedikit memelas.

"Hentikan Abby, tatapanmu itu menjijikan! Kenapa tidak kau coba lanjutkan saja perjanjian yang tertunda tadi, kucing?" Keira mulai bosan dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Apa Dewi Nymph _akan_ mengijinkan perjanjian ganda, nya~no?"

"Apa kalian punya ide lain?" Keira makin terlihat semakin bosan. Saat itu Abby dan Nite berpikir "tidak ada", tapi kalimat itu tak keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Aku tidak ingin mati konyol."

"Kalau begitu berikan kelingking Onee-sama, nya~no. Aku sudah mengucapkan_nya_, tinggal giliran Onee-sama."

Abby cepat-cepat menyeruput cokelat panasnya sampai habis. Dan inilah dia, Abby berdiri mengikuti Nite, mengaitkan kelingking mereka, mengatupkan satu tangan di dadanya dan memejamkan mata.  
"Aku berjanji demi makanan enak di seluruh dunia dan waktu tidur yang menyenangkan, aku akan membagi ZeaL Nymph yang murni dan suci dengan orang yang jarinya bertautan denganku."  
Saat kelingking mereka bertemu, cahaya putih kekuningan -yang sangat disukai Abby dan Keira- muncul lagi. Namun saat perjanjian selesai dilakukan, cahaya itu berubah menjadi sinar merah yang memancar dengan kuat. Seketika angin berhembus kencang entah dari mana, dan suasana berubah menjadi sedikit menakutkan -sekaligus menenangkan- bagi mereka. Selang beberapa saat, sinar itu perlahan menghilang, sebagai gantinya muncul bulu-bulu cahaya -sepertinya bulu burung- berwarna merah di sekitar mereka, dan ketika akan jatuh menyentuh bumi perlahan menghilang. Itu membuat Keira sedikit tidak nyaman, bukan karena bulu-bulu cahaya itu mengganggu atau sebegainya, tapi karena itu mengingatkannya pada Sathoclea elang yang menghilang di hadapannya persis bulu-bulu tadi.

Sejenak mereka terdiam, tidak yakin apakah yang mereka lakukan itu berhasil atau tidak. Tapi saat Abby melihat di kelingkingnya telah muncul sebuah cincin bermata emerald hijau, dengan sangat malas Keira menyadari, hari-hari merepotkan bersama Abby dan Nite telah menanti. 


	4. Satu Hari yang Tenang

**DAY 4 - Satu Hari yang Tenang**

Aneh melihat hari ini Abby dan Keira berjalan bersama ke sekolah. Biasanya saat Keira berangkat, Abby masih tergolek di tempat tidur. Saat itu 4 buah jam wekernya akan bekerja keras membangunkan. Pada pukul 7 pagi itulah semua kesibukan -dan kepanikan- Abby dimulai, dari hanya menyikat gigi dan cuci muka tanpa mandi (dia selalu mandi malam sebelum tidur, toh setelah itu tidak akan berkeringat, pikirnya), memakai seragam dan sepatu berantakan, mengikat rambut panjang kemerahannya asal-asalan, berlari menuruni tangga menuju meja makan mengambil sebuah roti (kau tahu ini tidak akan cukup untuk perut Abby, apalagi setelah tahu makanan itu harus dibagi dengan _makhluk lain_ dalam tubuhnya), dan berlari lagi menuju sekolah yang gerbangnya sudah hampir tertutup. Hebatnya, dia melakukan semua ini hanya dalam waktu 15 menit. Sisanya, pada pertengahan jam pelajaran dia akan meringis kesakitan karena penyakit mag nya kambuh.

Tapi pagi ini dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Bagaimana tidak, sepanjang malam dia diganggu oleh Nite yang terus menjilatinya meski sudah ditendang dan diusir sesering mungkin. Tak heran gumpalan kantung mata hitam tampak jelas menggantung dibawah matanya sekarang. Ada bagusnya juga dari kejadian ini, Abby bisa merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya sarapan pagi -dengan porsi yang lebih besar dari orang normal- tanpa perlu cemas mengejar waktu.

"Besok dia harus tinggal denganmu", untuk kesekian kalinya Abby menguap lebar, matanya berair.

"Dia peliharanmu, bukan peliharaanku", Keira membenarkan letak tas silangnya.

"Hei, dia juga kucingmu sekarang, ingat!" Abby mengatakan itu sambil mengacungkan cincin di tangannya.  
"Lagupula, dia cukup praktis, kurasa. Dia bisa berubah menjadi bentuk kucing _normal_ pada umumnya. Kekuatan ZeaL, eh? Orangtua kita pun tidak akan curiga jika kucing normal tinggal di rumah kan?"

"Tidak-tidak!" Keira mempercepat langkahnya.  
"Aku percaya adanya keajaiban kalau kau berhasil bangun dan sarapan pagi. Tapi kurasa ini bukan keajaiban, melainkan kucing itu terus menjilatimu sepanjang malam, kan? Membayangkan dia mengotori wajahku dengan ludahnya sudah membuat muak!"

"Dia juga tanggung jawabmu, bodoh!" Abby bergegas menyusul Keira.

"Kalau saja kau tidak pingsan saat itu, aku tidak akan sial seperti ini!" Keira semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Memangnya mauku pingsan seperti itu, hah?" Abby kesal, mengimbangi langkah Keira yang sekarang lebih mirip berlari kecil.

"Dan apa kau punya ide, penjelasan macam apa yang cukup masuk akal tentang jendela kamar yang pecah pada orangtuaku jika mereka pulang nanti?" Keira berlari meninggalkan Abby.

"Memangnya aku peduli soal itu?" Abby berteriak, merasa tersaingi berlari menyusul Keira yang jauh di depan.  
"Pikirkan sisi positifnya! Kau bisa menyalurkan hasrat yurimu yang selalu terpendam pada Lu tercinta dengan adanya Nite! Mengerti maksudku?"

"Aku tidak sekotor itu, Gill!" Keira semakin berlari kencang.

"Jangan munafik, manusia yuri!" tak mau kalah Abby terus berlari.

Dan entah sejak kapan, perjalanan menuju sekolah itu berubah menjadi sebuah perlombaan lari.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Mereka sampai di sekolah dengan bermandikan keringat. Sebenarnya tidak usah terburu-buru seperti itu, toh ini masih pagi dan belum banyak siswa yang datang. Setelah mencapai gerbang sekolah -dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga-, dengan sendirinya Abby dan Keira saling membuang muka dan berjalan berjauhan. Meski sekelas tujuan mereka tidaklah sama. Abby melenggang santai -sambil mengatur napas- ke koridor kiri, dan aku yakin itu langsung menuju ke kelasnya, 11-4. Tapi Keira berjalan ke arah sebaliknya, ke ruang OSIS di ujung koridor kanan. Awalnya Keira yakin disitu belum ada siapa-siapa, tapi melalui kaca pintu dia melihat punggung seseorang yang, nampaknya, sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Lu", Keira mengagetkan orang itu yang langsung berbalik dengan kaku.  
"Sedang apa kau?" Keira menutup pintu perlahan.

"Ini kan hari Rabu, giliranku membersihkan ruang OSIS. Kau lupa?" Lu, **Luna Cole** tepatnya, menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menyapunya dan menyapa Keira dengan senyuman, seperti biasa.

Tentu saja sebagai ketua OSIS Keira _biasanya_ tidak pernah lupa. Mengingat begitu banyak kejadian _absurd_ yang terjadi kemarin, masuk diakal kalau dia melupakan hal-hal rutin seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa, Kei? Wajahmu sedikit pucat pagi ini, sakit?" Luna mengeluarkan selembar tisue dan mengelap wajah Keira yang masih sedikit berkeringat.

"Ah, tidak, hanya, aku buru-buru datang ke sekolah tadi, bersama Abby. Kau tahu kan, setiap bersamanya pasti terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Mesranya", Luna terkekeh kecil.

"Lu! Yang seperti ini bencana!" kau bisa lihat Keira sedikit merajuk ketika mengatakan ini.

Lagi-lagi Luna hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengelap keringat Keira. Matanya terfokus pada tisue di tangan, tidak memperhatikan Keira yang saat itu menatapnya dengan sorot aneh yang biasanya muncul -di anime dan manga- ketika seorang merasakan perasaan khusus pada lawan jenisnya. Yang jelas tatapan itu tidak pernah muncul sama sekali ketika dia memandang Abby.

"Manusia yuri!" seseorang berteriak dari luar dan pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Keira yang salah tingkah langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain di ruangan itu, dan Luna yang terkejut tak sengaja menjatuhkan tisue nya.  
"Pembicaraan kita belum selesai! Cepat ikut aku dan lihat siapa tamu istimewa yang datang", Abby langsung menarik kasar tangan Keira, menyeret mungkin kata yang lebih tepat.

"Sopan sedikit Gill! Tidak lihat aku sedang ngobrol dengan orang lain?" Keira menarik tangannya dengan tidak kalah kasar.

"Tidak apa-apa Kei. Lagipula pekerjaanku sudah hampir selesai", dari belakang Luna menjawab.

"Lihat? Tuan puterimu saja bilang tidak apa-apa. Cepat!" Abby kembali menyeret Keira.  
"Kami pergi, Lu!" Abby langsung menutup pintu.

Mereka berjalan melintasi ruang olah raga yang jaraknya cukup jauh, melintasi kandang binatang, dan berakhir di gudang tua.

"Tidak bisakah kau menghargai orang yang sedang berbicara, Gill?"

"Maksudmu, orang yang sedang bermesraan? Masalah ini lebih penting! Lihat disana!" Abby menunjuk ke dalam gudang, pada sosok berbulu abu-abu cerah belang putih tebal yang sedang berdiri dengan ekor melingkar di kakinya.

"Apa? Kucing biasa kan?"

"Lihat baik-baik!"

Saat itu si kucing perlahan membesar. Kaki depannya berdiri naik ditopang kaki belakang, punggungnya lurus sampai ke atas. Tapal-tapal kucingnya yang halus perlahan berubah menjadi jari-jari manusia, dan cakarnya berubah menjadi kuku-kuku yang sama tajamnya (kuku inilah yang mencakar Keira di awal cerita). Semua bulu di badannya tidaklah selebat yang tadi, dan -entah muncul dari mana- tubuhnya ditutupi oleh baju berlengan pendek hijau cerah serta celana pendek kuning yang terobek tidak rapi di bagian ujungnya dan bolong pada bagian ekor. Saat perubahan itu terjadi, lonceng kuning di lehernya tak henti bergemerincing tergoyang-goyang.

"Onee-kun!" secepat kilat manusia kucing -yang aku yakin Nite- itu meloncat ke arah Keira dan bersiap menjilat. Sayangnya, dia berhasil ditendang Keira tepat di muka dengan sukses. Itu tidak membuatnya menyerah dan berusaha menjilat Keira lagi.  
"Semalaman aku tidak bertemu Onee-kun, rasanya rindu sekali!"

"Heh, kenapa membawa kucing ini kemari?!" Keira masih berusaha menjauhkan Nite.

"Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak menyelundupkannya kemari! Dia datang sendiri, bodoh!"

"Ya lalu? Apa ada Sathoclea lain yang menyerang? Kalau iya, urus saja sendiri! Yang diincar kan kau, bukan aku!"

"Tidak, nyaa~no. Tidak ada apapun yang menandakan keberadaan Sathoclea lain."

"Lalu kenapa kemari? Merepotkan!"

"Aku ingin main dengan para Onee _ku_, nyaa~no."

"Mengertilah, Nite. Ini sekolahan, kau tidak bisa ada disini meski dalam bentuk kucing sekalipun. Pulanglah dan tunggu kami di rumah seperti kucing peliharaan yang baik", Abby kelihatannya sedikit menghargai Nite daripada Keira, malahan aku tidak pernah mendengar Keira memanggil namanya seperti Abby.

"Bosaaaaaaaaaaaan...." Nite menggeliat malas.

KRIIIINNGGG

"Dengar? Bel sudah berbunyi dan kami harus masuk kelas. Lakukan sesukamu, asal jangan berkeliaran dengan...dengan wujud manusia!" Keira bersiap pergi.

"Dia benar, Nite. Pulanglah", Abby menyusul Keira dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Saat kedua partnernya menjauh, muncul binar nakal dari mata Nite.  
"Nyaa, tidak ada salahnya melihat-lihat tempat ini", dan Nite kembali berubah menjadi kucing biasa.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Pelajaran pertama hari itu adalah Sejarah yang membosankan, dengan guru yang membosankan pula. Dia sudah cukup tua dan memakai kacamata tebal, lebih tepat disebut menerangkan pelajaran untuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak pernah berhenti berbicara atau memberikan kesempatan pada muridnya untuk bertanya. Tapi aku yakin kalaupun dia melakukan itu, tidak ada yang _mau_ bertanya atau berkomentar. Kebanyakan murid lebih memilih tidur (Abby tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini) atau diam-diam membaca komik yang diselipkan diantara buku pelajaran. Sang guru tidak pernah memperhatikan karena dia terlalu sibuk pada perkataannya sendiri. Tapi kau tahu tidak ada murid yang benar-benar membencinya.

Keira memanfaatkan _waktu luang_ itu untuk memeriksa kembali pekerjaan OSIS nya yang belum rampung. Dia mendesah pelan melihat teman sebangkunya telah tertidur pulas entah sejak kapan. Tak habis pikir bintang apa yang menaunginya diatas sana, yang jelas dia yakin bintang itu membawa kesialan. Berturut-turut dia selalu _salah_ mengambil undian dan mendapat tepat yang sama dua tahun ini, di sebelah Abby. Seolah belum cukup, sekarang dia harus berurusan dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya bodoh dan _absurd_ seperti Sathoclea, api kehidupan, ZeaL, dan sebagainya yang tidak ingin dia ingat. Mungkin Keira tidak terlahir dengan bintang yang buruk juga, kurasa, karena di sekolah ini dia menjadi seseorang yang cukup dikenal bahkan mempunyai fans club sendiri (yang anggotanya terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan). Dua tahun berturut-turut dia terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS dan ketua klub Anggar.

"Mungkin sumber kesialanku adalah kau", Keira melirik selewat pada Abby yang masih asyik tertidur dan mulai membuat kumpulan liur di pinggir bibirnya. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela yang langsung memberikan pemandangan pucat lapangan sekolah. Dari atas sini dia bisa melihat cukup jelas segerombolan anak yang sedang berlari kecil mengelilingi lapangan. Matanya teralih pada seseorang yang sibuk mencatat absen, kurasa. Luna, rambut pirang panjang yang biasanya dibiarkan tergerai itu diikatnya kali ini. Si sekretaris OSIS mengenakan ikat kepala biru kuning bertuliskan "My Moon" yang entah bagaimana bisa terlihat begitu cocok dipakai olehnya. Kau akan cukup kaget kalau tahu ikat kepala itu pemberian Keira. Dia belajar merajut mati-matian selama tiga bulan dan setelah gagal berkali-kali akhirnya berhasil membuat sebuah ikat kepala yang hasilnya tidaklah serapi buatan toko. Untunglah dia sempat memberikannya tepat di hari ulang tahun Luna bulan lalu, dan Keira berpikir bagaimana mungkin Luna mau memakai benda jelek buatannya.  
"Yang penting niat dan prosesnya, bukan hasilnya", ya aku setuju dengan alasan Luna. Toh itu membuatnya tampak makin manis. Tapi karena itu ikat kepala, Luna hanya bisa memakainya saat pelajaran olah raga saja. Tak habis pikir, kenapa mesti ikat kepala? Selera Keira tentang hadiah ulang tahun memang buruk.

Keira terheran, yakin lima menit lalu anak-anak itu masih berlari dengan rapi dan sekarang mulai berkerumun mengelilingi sesuatu. Keira memicingkan mata, dan langsung kesal begitu tahu apa yang ada disana. Nite, dia membuat semua orang -termasuk Luna- melupakan kegiatannya yang langsung sibuk mengelus dan memuji betapa lucunya wajah Nite, betapa halusnya bulu Nite, betapa merdunya suara meongan Nite. Sebenarnya Keira ingin langsung mendatangi Nite dan menendangnya, tapi mengingat disana ada Luna -yang omong-omong sangat menyukai kucing- ditambah jika nanti Nite mulai bertingkah dan membuat semua orang yakin dia adalah kucing_nya_, Keira hanya terus mengamati dari jendela. Dan kemana guru olahraga? Harusnya dia ada disana untuk mengajar bukan? Sebenarnya guru itu tidak masuk hari ini, sakit sepertinya. Pemandangan itu terus berlanjut sampai pelajaran pertama selesai.

"Abby, cepat bangun! Abby! ABBY!" Keira bereriak kencang ditelinga Abby, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Hei itu menyakitkan! Pelan-pelan saja, aku tidak tuli!"

"Ayo cepat!" Keira menggusur Abby yang masih mengantuk. Dia membawanya keruangan kelas 11-2, kelas Luna.  
Disana ada kerumunan kecil, bergegas mereka berdua masuk ke dalamnya. Ternyata Nite -yang dipangku Luna- yang sedang dikerubuti. Tanpa basa-basi Keira langsung menarik Luna, dan menyeret mereka berdua ke ruangan OSIS.

Sesampainya di ruang OSIS, Keira mengunci pintu.  
"Ada apa? Kau membuat kucing lucu ini ketakutan", Luna mengelus Nite yang bertingkah manja.

"Pertama, kucing itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Kedua, kucing liar ini milik Abby, jadi Luna, sebaiknya cepat serahkan dia pada Abby agar tidak timbul masalah. Ketiga.."

"Jadi ini kucingmu, Abby?" Luna memotong.

"Uh, oh? Well, iya", Abby yang masih sedikit mengantuk mulai mengerti situasi.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Oh ya, pulang sekolah nanti aku boleh pinjam dia tidak? Aku mau pergi ke toko buku membeli beberapa perlengkapan OSIS. Boleh kan? Tentu saja sebagai pemiliknya kau juga boleh ikut, Abby. Itupun kalau kau mau", Luna terus saja mengelus bulu halus Nite.

"Ow, ow, tentu saja tuan puteri. Dengan senang hati aku akan melayani", Abby mengatakan itu dengan nada menggoda, yang aku yakin godaan itu ditujukan pada Keira.

"Aku juga ikut!" Keira _menyosor_.

"Tidak boleh! Yang diajak hanya aku! Kau khawatir kami akan melakukan sesuatu? Tenang saja, tuan puterimu tidak akan apa-apa. Maksudku, aku tidak se-yuri kau."

"Bu-bukan! Aku juga perlu tahu kan jika ini berhubungan dengan kegiatan OSIS."

"Tidak usah sok-sok menjadi ketua OSIS yang baik. Kau memang munafik!"

"Sudahlah. Kita bertiga -berempat dengan Nite- pergi bersama. Bagaimana?" Luna menengahi.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Sungguh, Abby menyesal ikut.  
Keira dan Luna sibuk mengobrol tentang kegistan OSIS dan pembicaraan lain yang tidak dia mengerti. Abby jadi merasa terkucilkan, meski tentu saja Luna dan Keira tidak bermaksud demikian. Tapi jika dua orang sudah terlibat perbincangan yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua dan kau berada diantaranya, mau tidak mau kau akan merasa terkucilkan. Ditambah, sekarang Keira menjadi seorang penjilat yang berpura-pura menyukai kucing dan mengelus kikuk tubuh Nite yang digendong Luna. Pemandangan yang membuat Abby sedikit muak.

Baru saat selesai berbelanja, keberadaan Abby mulai _disadari_ Keira dan Luna. Mereka berpisah di tengah-tengah jalan yang terbelah dua antara barat dan utara.  
"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku berbelanja, juga mengizinkan Nite ikut bersamaku. Dia kucing yang benar-benar manis", Luna memberikan Nite pada Abby.

"Tidak masalah. Kurasa dia juga boleh sering-sering menginap di rumahmu, Lu. Iya kan, Kei?"

"Yah, itu lebih baik, kurasa. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak keberatan Kei? Kukira ini kucing Abby, kenapa kau _yang_ tidak keberatan?" Luna menatap heran.

"Um, yah, itu.."

"Dia kucing kami berdua, Lu. Kuharap kau tidak marah aku memelihara kucing berdua dengan pangeran_mu_. Tapi ini bukan keinginan kami, mengerti. Ini hanya kecelakaan", Abby menjawab menggantikan Keira yang tak bisa mengeluarkan alasan.

"Ah, kau benar-benar menyukai kucing sampai-sampai memeliharanya Kei? Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Haha, tentu saja, Lu. Tidak hanya kucing, semua binatang pun aku suka", Keira berkata dengan -entah bagaimana- nada sombong.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah disini. Sampai jumpa besok", Luna berjalan ke arah barat, meninggalkan Keira dan Abby yang berjalan ke arah utara.

"Akting yang bagus, Kei. Terutama bagian ketika kau bilang suka semua binatang. Sukses membuatku ingin muntah."

**[ FIN ]**


	5. FragiLe

**DAY 5 - FragiLe**

Jika ada orang yang paling marah hari itu, dialah Keira. Dengan _liciknya_ Abby memprovokasi Nite memakai alasan 'kau harus membagi waktu dengan Onee-kun juga' yang langsung membuat Nite diam-diam melompat keluar jendela rumah Abby untuk kemudian memanjat pohon di depan rumah Keira dan akhirnya meloncat tepat ke kamar gadis itu -yang omong-omong jendelanya masih _bolong_ dan hanya ditutupi kayu biasa-. Harusnya Keira tahu ada maksud tertentu ketika tadi sore Abby berkata bahwa dengan senang hati dia akan membiarkan Nite tidur dengannya lagi. Dan sudah pasti percuma mengusir Nite untuk tidur di jalanan. Dia bukan kucing liar seperti itu, tahu lah. Dan untunglah tak lama handphonenya berbunyi, membuat Keira harus berpura-pura sedang memberi susu hangat untuk Nite -yang ternyata dia lakukan sungguhan setelahnya- dan tidur dengan makhluk berbulu itu di kasurnya. Kurasa aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika Luna menelepon menanyakan keadaan Nite. Ah, tunggu, tidak juga, kecuali jika Luna tiba-tiba bertingkah konyol ingin menengar meongan _lucu_ Nite.

Kita harus menengok kesebelah rumah juga, dimana seseorang telah tertidur dengan lelap jauh sebelum Luna menelepon Keira. Dan jauh sebelum dia terlelap, hampir separuh isi kulkas telah habis dilahapnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa menceritakan betapa polosnya wajah Abby ketika dia sedang tertidur, betapa manis _angelic face_ yang dia miliki saat itu. Ya, sebenarnya pemandangan itu hanya terjadi 5 detik, karena setelah itu dia akan berguling-guling ke setiap sudut ranjang dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tidak karuan ditambah air liur menetes sedikit demi sedikit mengotori bantal. Eh, apakah tadi aku bilang dia manis?

"Nghhhh..." Abby mengoceh tidak jelas, matanya tetap tertutup.

"Nguahhmm, Nite, menjauhlah! Demi Tuhan, aku ngantuk sekali", Abby mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

"Kucing, menjauh dari kupingku! Bulumu membuatku gatal!" tepat disaat dia berkata bulu, _kesadaran_nya sedikit membaik. Dia masih cukup ingat kalau empat jam lalu sebelum tidur, dia menyuruh satu-satunya hewan berbulu dirumahnya untuk pergi ke kamar Keira.

"Oh, Nite. Kumohon jangan kembali kesini. Tidurlah dirumah Onee-kun mu", dengan lemas Abby menyingkirkan sosok berbulu yang menusuk telinganya. Disingkirkan bagaimanapun, dia tetap kembali. Dan kali ini dia mulai menjilat.

"Demi roti selai lapis keju, berhentilah menjilat!" dia mendorong paksa sosok yang terus membasahi pipinya dengan air liur itu. Terdengan bunyi debuman lantai cukup keras seperti ketika seseorang terjatuh.

"Kucing nakal! Sudah kubilang jika masuk rumah jangan pakai wujud manusia. Jika orangtuaku tahu bisa bahaya!" dan setelah itu Abby kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

Selang beberapa detik yang cukup diam, Abby tersadar. Ah, dia sudah cukup sering dijilati Nite malam sebelumnya, maka dia langsung tahu jilatan barusan sangat berbeda. Lagipula bulu Nite tidaklah sekasar itu, itu seperti bulu...

"ANJING!!!" Abby yang tersentak kaget langsung berdiri diatas tempat tidur. Dilihatnya dibawah lantai berdiri sesosok makhluk berbulu cokelat sebesar anak keledai sedang menjulurkan lidar dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dengan riang. Anjing besar jenis Gold Retvier menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Badannya begitu besar, tak heran saat dia jatuh bunyi debumannya cukup keras.

"Pergi kau anjing liar! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?! Yack! Jadi yang menjilatiku kau ya!" cepat-cepat Abby mengelap kasar pipinya dengan tangan.

"No..no..kau salah!" tiba-tiba dari dalam selimut yang jatuh bertumpuk dibawah lantai, muncul sesosok makhluk baru yang keluar tak kalah berisiknya dibanding teriakan Abby.

"Pencuri!" Abby histeris.  
"Pergi kau! Pergi!" Abby mengayun-ayunkan gulingnya tanpa kontrol ke arah orang itu.

"Sabar, nona. Kau bisa melukai mata seseorang", dia mulai mendekati Abby. Dari suaranya Abby langsung tahu dia wanita. Tapi kali ini wajahnya dapat terlihat sedikit jelas melalui lampu kamar temaram yang terpasang di sudut ruangan.  
"Aha, jadi kau kah orang itu? Tak terlihat ada yang istimewa", dia mengangkat wajah Abby dengan telunjuknya.  
"Hmm, rambut merah yang indah. Aku lihat lho saat kau pulang dari toko bersama si kucing itu dan seseorang berambut biru yang entah siapa. Kau tidak kalah _menggoda_ dibandingkan wanita pirang itu kalau saja rambutmu dibiarkan tergerai seperti ini", wanita misterius itu menggerakan wajah Abby ke kiri dan kanan, mengamatinya lebih seksama.

"Hentikan!" Abby memukul kasar tangan wanita itu dan menyingkir ke sudut lain.

Tiba-tiba dari anak tangga terdengan langkah kaki yang tampak terburu-buru mengarah ke kamar Abby.

"Aha! Kena kau pencuri! Orang tuaku akan datang kemari dan memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara!" Abby menyeringai puas, sambil masih tetap memeluk bantal guling.

"Ckck..nona manis, kau pikir aku ini siapa?" dia berjalan mendekati jendela dan membukanya. Disana, semakin tampak wajah sang wanita misterius itu tertimpa sinar bulan. Sejenak Abby tertegun. Wanita itu....  
dia....  
gagah.....  
dan indah....  
Abby terdiam memandang sosok _pencuri_ yang sempat dia takuti untuk sesaat, namun kali ini hatinya tiba-tiba bergetar karena suatu hal yang entah apa. Rambut hitamnya yang pendek tertiup angin malam yang dingin, namun itu membuat rambutnya tampak lembut. Tangannya begitu kokoh, ditopang oleh kaki-kakinya yang panjang. Kulitnya tidak begitu putih, tapi cokelat. Dan ini membuat wanita misterius ini makin tampak _eksotis_. Matanya besar dan tampak berbinar, sebuah anting di kuping kirinya pun ikut bercahaya. Raut mukanya tampak tegas, namun ceria di satu sisi. Dia memegangi pinggiran jendela dan hendak melompat sampai akhirnya dia bersiul memanggil anjingnya.

"FragiLe!" serunya.

Dan siulan itu berhasil menyadarkan Abby dari semua rasa takjubnya.

"Nona..." dia menoleh ke arah Abby.  
*blush*  
Abby tertangkap basah sedang mengamati wanita itu...  
Dia ingin berkata "cepat pergi dari sini", tapi kata-katanya tak bisa keluar. Yah, lagipula sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengucapkan itu sih.

"Di pertemuan berikutnya, kita _akan_ berkenalan. Dan aku _akan_ membuatmu jauh lebih terpesona daripada ini. Hahaha! Sampai jumpa!" dia melompat ke atas punggung anjing yang dipanggilnya **FragiLe** itu -dan memang begitulah kita harus memanggilnya sekarang-. Percayalah, anjing itu cukup besar untuk bisa dinaiki. Lagipula badan wanita itu ramping, jadi kurasa FragiLe tidak merasa menanggung beban terlalu besar di pungunggnya. Ya, itu _memang_ benar. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin hewan itu bisa melompat dari jendela lantai dua dan berlari sekencang angin malam dengan membawa seseorang diatas tubuhnya?

Dor..dor..dor..  
Pintu kamar Abby digedor dengan keras dari luar.  
Dan itu kembali menyadarkannya dari lamunan, karena tadi dia terus memandangi FragiLe dan wanita itu sampai keduanya hilang tertutup malam.

"Abby! Buka pintunya! Kenapa tadi kau berteriak! Abby!" sebuah suara pria terdengar begitu tegang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa yah. Aku hanya bermimpi buruk!"

"Kau yakin Abby? Buka dulu pintunya, kami ingin mengecek kondisimu", kali ini suara seorang wanita terdengar begitu khawatir.

"Benar bu, aku tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, aku ngantuk. Ayah dan ibu kembali ke kamar saja. Aku ingin tidur lagi."

Di luar, kedua sosok orang tua itu saling berpandangan, membuat si ayah yang sedari tadi memegangi tongkat baseball terdiam. Tanpa berkata apapun, kedua kembali ke bawah bersamaan.

Dan Abby.  
Dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Wajahnya menatap langit-langit kamar yang tampak begitu jauh. Direntangkan kedua tangannya, dan terus menatap ke atas tanpa berkedip. Dibiarkan jendela kamarnya tetap terbuka, membuat angin malam leluasa menerobos masuk. Udaranya sangat dingin, tapi Abby tak peduli.

Dia berharap dari sana akan muncul lagi sosok yang entah mengapa ingin dilihatnya lagi dan lagi.

Dan aku yakin hari itu dia takkan bisa tidur.  
Yakin, besok dia akan mengantuk setengah mati dalam kelas...  
Dan dia tahu itu...

**[ FIN ]**

Chapt kali ini sangat cetek dan tak meaning ORZ 


	6. Memory

**Day 06 : Memory**

"ABBY!"  
Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara dari balik jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Bersamaan dengan itu, mucul dua sosok yang nampak tergesa-gesa yang _nyelonong_ masuk ke kamarnya. Keira yang digendong Nite meloncat masuk dan langsung terperangah melihat sosok Abby yang _terkapar_ tak berdaya -dan memang tak bergeak- diatas tempat tidur.

"Oi, Abby! Kau tak apa-apa? Oi!" Keira yang panik nampak mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Abby.

"Hei bodoh! Kau buta? Mataku masih melotot. Aku belum mati!" Abby merasa kesal karena acara melamunnya terganggu.

Memang, dia tampak seperti orang mati. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak dan tetap menatap lurus ke atas langit-langit kamar sejak kepergian wanita misterius itu.

"Onee-sama! Apa tadi ada Sathoclea lain yang datang? Aku merasakan kedatangannya barusan", kali ini Nite yang nampak panik.

"Uhm, well, memang ada", Abby mulai _bisa_ bergerak dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Seperti apa rupanya?"

"Dan rupa partnernya", Keira melanjutkan.

"Seekor anjing. Pemiliknya wanita berkulit agak cokelat dan berambut hitam pendek. Wanita itu memanggil anjingnya dengan nama FragiLe. Sayangnya dia hanya berkunjung sebentar, jadi aku tidak tahu nama wanita itu. Bentuk Satchoclea anjing itu juga aku belum lihat. Dia datang langsung dalam bentuk anjing."

"Rupanya Sathoclea lain sudah mulai berdatangan. Itu berarti kita bertiga tidak boleh bergerak sendiri-sendiri. Mulai sekarang kita harus terus bersama", Nite duduk jongkok didekat kaki Keira.

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau terus dibuntuti oleh orang-orang aneh sepeti kalian!" Keira mendengus.

"Kau pikir aku juga mau terus-menerus dekat dengan orang tempramental sepertimu? Bisa-bisa aku tertular yuri!" tak kalah ketus Abby menjawab.

Seperti yang bisa ditebak, kelanjutannya adalah mereka terus beradu mulut dan satu jam kemudian setelah keduanya lelah, mereka jatuh tertidur dengan sendirinya.  
(Lupakan ketika aku bilang Abby tak akan bisa tidur karena memikirkan si wanita misterius di chapter sebelumnya)  
Dan Nite -yang merasa saatnya pertarungan telah tiba- terus terjaga sepanjang malam mengawasi kedua Onee-sama dan Onee-kun nya yang omong-omong diam-diam dijilatinya juga ketika tidur.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Pagi hari, Keira yang tak sadar sudah secara tidak langsung menginap di rumah Abby pulang ke rumahnya dan diam-diam melompat ke kamarnya -digendong Nite- dan langsung bergegas bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Abby yang masih mengantuk karena jatah tidurnya sedikit terganggu pun dengan terpaksa harus bangun pagi karena hari itu jadwalnya piket kelas.

Di depan rumah mereka bertemu dan berjalan bersama ke sekolah _didampingi_ Nite dalam wujud kucingnya (yang lebih tepat disebut membuntuti).

"Hei kerbau, serius nih kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kau tidak diserang atau semacamnya oleh wanita misterius itu?"

"Ya ampun...kau benar-benar berharap aku celaka ya?" Abby menguap.

"Jangan kira aku orang sejahat itu. Aku hanya heran, Sathoclea pertama yang kita hadapi -waktu kau pingsan- langsung menyerang ketika dia datang. Yang ini tidak."

"Entahlah. Mungkin Sathoclea yang ini tidak sejahat yang pertama. Atau paling tidak, partner manusianya yang tidak jahat."

"Kerbau dungu. Sebaik apapun manusianya, toh ujung-ujungnya dia akan bertarung dengan kita juga. Terlepas apakah itu terpaksa atau tidak."

Abby merasa sedikit terganggu karena Keira menganggap wanita misterius itu tidak baik. Tapi dia tidak bisa protes. Namun dia jadi teringat satu hal.

"Oh iya. Yang akan terjadi pada Sathoclea yang kalah adalah menghilang, 'kan? Apakah setelah itu dia akan benar-benar hilang untuk selamanya? Maksudku, mati?"

"Nyaa..tidak begitu Onee-sama!" Nite dalam bentuk kucingnya melompat dalam pelukan Abby.  
"Dia memang menghilang. Tapi Dewi Nymph tetap memberikan pengampunan pada para anak-anak yang dikasihinya. 50 tahun kemudian, Sathoclea yang menghilang itu akan dibangkitkan kembali didunia kamil. Tentu saja semua ingatan yang dimiliki pada kehidupan sebelumnya akan hilang."

"Kau juga begitu, kucing?" Keira melipat tangannya.

"Begitulah", Nite menjawab datar.  
"Tapi aku yakin kita bertiga bisa menghadapi semuanya, nyaa. Lagipula aku tidak mau bereinkarnasi. Jika itu terjadi, ingatanku tentang Onee-sama dan Onee-kun yang aku sayangi akan hilang. Aku ingin terus bersama kalian, nyoo~" Nite menggesek-gesekan kepalanya dalam pelukan Abby, membuat gadis berambut merah terikat itu tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

Keira yang diam-diam tersenyum juga iku bertanya.  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan partner manusianya yang kalah? Tidak mungkin menghilang kan? Atau mati?"

"Nggg...semua manusia yang kalah akan tetap hidup. Tapi ingatannya mengenai semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan ZeaL, api kehidupan, pertarungan ini, dan hal sejenisnya akan hilang. Termasuk ingatan tentang sesama manusia yang menjadi petarung."

"Tunggu, maksudmu jika kita kalah, ingatanku tentang Abby akan hilang?"

"Nyaa..benar.." lagi-lagi Nite manjawab dengan datar.

"Itu bodoh! Bodoh dan tidak adil! Bukankah aku sudah mengenal Abby jauh sebelum aku mengenal pertarungan ini? Kalaupun ada ingatan yang hilang, itu adalah hal yang berhubungan dengan ZeaL saja kan? Kenapa ingatan tentang teman juga harus hilang?" suara Keira meninggi.

"Kei..." Abby bergumam.

"Maaf Onee-kun. Akupun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tapi aku tidak berkuasa untuk mengubahnya", suara Nite makin mengecil.

"Sial! Memangnya aku ingin ingatan tentang teman yang berharga hilang begitu saja? Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita hajar setiap musuh yang datang tanpa belas kasihan!" Keira nampak bersemangat.

Kali ini senyuman di bibir Abby makin tersungging lebar. Itulah Keira yang dia kenal. Gadis tempramental yang selalu pesimis dan malas menghadapi hal yang merepotkan dan tidak sesuai dengan keinginannnya. Satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya kerbau yang selalu menjadi teman bermainnya selama 16 tahun. Satu-satunya orang yang setia menggendongnya pulang ketika tertidur di ruang kesehatan meski dilakukan sambil mengeluh. Gadis yang langsung berubah protektif jika sudah berkaitan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Dan Nite, meski menyesal harus mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, merasa lega juga. Setidaknya ini bisa membangkitkan semangat Onee-kun nya untuk berjuang bersama melindungi Api Kehidupan.

"Kalian berdua, dengar. Tidak ada satupun dari kita yang akan kehilangan ingatan atau apalah hal bodoh sejenisnya", Keira berteriak sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Abby dan Nite saling berpandangan, tersenyum. Nite melompat turun dari pangkuan Abby.

"Kei bodoh! Tunggu aku!" Abby dan Nite berlari menyusul Keira.

Hari itu, perjalanan menuju sekolah yang berbeda dari biasanya. 


End file.
